From German patent document DE 39 23 637 there is known a self-propelled harvester for forage processing. This harvester essentially has cutting, conveying and processing means for the harvested material. At the end of the mat-forming preparation process, the mat is delivered on the field, for example via a delivery belt.
In the course of field tests it has been found that, on the basis of this processing (among other steps, compression of the forage under high pressure), the mat exhibits the property of adhering to a preparation means or to the delivery belt. Thus, in the worst case, the mat is transported farther by the delivery belt (for example, on the bottom side), so that the operation of the harvester may be impaired (clogging, defective delivery of the mat).